


grumpy cat

by setokaibas



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, crackfic, jd is a goofball and veronica is annoyed, probably a bit of a stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaibas/pseuds/setokaibas
Summary: probably one of the silliest and most awful things i have ever written; for @jdronica on tumblr.in which JD is that One Friend who thinks that stale memes are the greatest thing to send his busy girlfriend during class.please leave a review if you can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading and have a blessed day. please leave a comment if you can.

Veronica wasn’t in a particularly good mood– as usual, given her forced choice of company during every Thursday's lunch.  Having to listen with a polite smile to Heather Duke whinging about an accidentally chipped nail for the second time that day was beyond her seemingly endless amount of patience (carefully cultivated over the month she’d been with JD), but she had no other choice. The mythic queen of the school was “out sick” that day after having gone to another college party the night before, so that morning Chandler had delegated lunch table duty over to the hapless girl dressed in blue with an unusual amount of 'threatening cult leader' in her crackling voice. 

Feeling a headache begin to pulse after each thought, Veronica cast a glance at Heather Mac across the table before discreetly checking her phone under the table away from Duke.It seemed God hated her- no messages to distract from current company, not even a call from JD (who had a trip off-campus that morning). _What a day_ , she thought, and Veronica almost set her forehead against the glass of the table in exasperation before a whining drone sounded through the cafeteria. 

“Great,” Heather Duke huffed as she gathered her purse and backpack in immaculate hands. “I’m going to look like a moron all day because of Miss Shaky Fingers over here.” She cast a venomous glare at Veronica, but the tired girl simply ignored sending out a retort in favor of some facsimile of peace.

“It’ll be okay,” McNamara hesitantly volunteered as she scurried off behind Heather to the US Government class they shared, and Veronica was grateful for the newfound absence of any urge to act out one of JD’s violent fantasies. Gathering her own materials from below the stool, she made her way to the only class she had remaining in the day.

It was quiet as usual, the advanced math class filled with Westerburg’s silent geeks fastidiously taking notes in multicolored pen. Veronica had already read the chapter they were going over three times, so she reluctantly allowed herself to lightly doze in the warm sunlight shining through the window next to her shoulder. The desire to sleep off her impending emotional exhaustion was beyond tempting, and she almost gave in, but the scrape of her seat partner’s chair startled her awake as he moved to answer a question on the board. She looked up, only to see Mr. Hansen give her a disapproving glare in between correcting the transfer student’s mistakes, and she stiffened with the instincts of the honor student she had been trained to be since birth. Resolving to keep her attention, she adjusted herself in her desk and was almost ready to focus– until a small rock hit the glass next to her head. 

The weather was windy, and she thought it a trick of the environment, until two more rocks in succession hit the exact same spot. Her seat partner looked over at her in exasperation after a few subtle flinches. “Between those rocks and your phone going off, I won’t get in any work either.”

_Her phone was always off during class_ , Veronica thought. She hated the thought of one of the Heathers being able to nag her during an important lecture, so she always shut it off and took the later insults for it instead. The respite kept her sane, but pacifying her classmate (who looked about ready to march up to Mr. Hansen’s desk for a screaming session) seemed to be necessary in order to avert a crisis. She pulled her phone from her pants pocket, only to see a series of 5 messages from JD on her very much powered-on cell.

“What the hell?” Veronica muttered under her breath. JD almost never texted, and getting 5 messages from him was even more bizarre. Opening them out of Mr. Hansen’s field of sight, she immediately suppressed a groan, regretting sating her morbid curiosity.

JD had sent her a Grumpy Cat meme. A _Grumpy Cat meme._

_In the middle of class._

Annoyed, Veronica opened a new message after scanning the other kissy faces and trip pictures. She paused for a few seconds and looked back up at the board, careful to look as if she was paying some attention to the limit theorem being presented before typing back under her classmate’s jacket.

_**veronica:** JD, wtf? i’m in the middle of class prepping for a test._

Unsurprisingly, her hand vibrated seconds later, signaling another untimely distraction courtesy of her boyfriend. _  
_

_**jd:** figured you needed a distraction from your slow brain death at the hands of the social order. mr. hansen, right?_

_**jd:** you can pass that test without listening to him drone. just got back from trip. i’ll come get you.   
_

Veronica hissed under her breath. She needed to finish this period so she wouldn’t have to go to attendance recovery that weekend, and the Heathers’ insistence on going on innumerable early afternoon shopping trips had nearly landed her under the librarian’s disapproving stare once already. But dissuading JD would only make him more determined, so she decided to indulge him _,_ rubbing her temples and taking what little notes she could manage before a loud beeping interrupted the lecture. The whole class dropped their pencils and began to file out the door in their typical sheepish fashion, and Veronica filed her notebook away before swinging her backpack up to her shoulder and scooting out after Mr. Hansen. The grizzled man looked annoyed, and Veronica decided not to anger him any more by slipping away with some lame excuse at the beginning of his rule-following frenzy.

An instinct told her this wasn’t a drill, but another one of JD’s favorite schemes. He had his way of getting what he wanted, and she should resent him for it on a certain level, but all she felt for him as she causally strolled down the hallway was an affection that transcended even the worst of what he had done. Was she grateful, despite the stupidity of pulling an alarm without the right reasons or at least one hell of an excuse? Definitely, given that without him she faced another day of pretending to fulfill a role she halfway wanted.  _  
_

The memes, though, were a bit much, and she told him so when he pulled her into a sanitation closet a few hallways later with a sardonic smile waiting on his lips. _  
_


End file.
